twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Cal Northwode
Known Information Cal is a noble scout of Castle Thorn. His scarred ears show his human grandmothers attempt to hide his effendal heritage. Cal joined Castle Thorn about 40 years after the founding when his wife and infant son were killed in a demon raid. He joined the 2nd division and served under Majer Pippin for a couple hundred years until his search for revenge ended when he died around the year 300. Since his return Cal has begun to search for redemption in different ways. He believes he has found his chance in the god Haelo. He believes that Haelo the god of honor will help him restore his own honor as he continually looks for the redemption he need s for failing to save his wife and son. He hopes to learn more about the god since not much is known about him at this time. He has also joined the guard so that he can make sure that no other will die while under his protection. In April 10R Cal took a lieutenants position in the Outriders and helped find Unity’s Quartermaster Annabelle after she had been kidnapped by the Sorrowful. The Outriders led a successful scouting campaign and were able to infiltrate the camp, rescue Annabelle and slaughter the Sorrowful. He was also able to retrieve the supplies she had been bringing to Port Frey. During the attack of the Sorrowful Cal misted for the first time and was able to ask many questions of Orphan. Orphan was kind and gave Cal a lot of knowledge. Most importantly Cal learned that his god Haelo was alive and imprisoned by unknown enemies. He is currently looking for researchers and faithful to help him in his quest to find and free his god. In the beginning of the siege of Port Frey by the Nadine Cal built a shrine to Haelo and converted many people to his worship. It seems this extra bit of power given to his god allowed Haelo to break free of the prison Cal had been searching for. Haelo blessed Cal and the Returned but sacrificed his life to protect the town. This has been a source of much pride and pain to Cal. During the siege of Port Frey Hector Rose gave up his life in defense of the town leaving the command of the Outriders in Cal’s hands. He has been working tirelessly to keep the Outriders together during this tragedy. He used their help and their expertise to hunt down poisoned wells and cleanse the town preventing the spread of cholera through the towns citizenry. With the siege over and the fragile peace established Cal set the Outriders to the task of finding the missing General Rex. In their search they came upon information of a different threat. It seemed that the Sorrowful were not defeated as once hoped. They had landed and prepared to attack the town once more. Cal fought an honor duel with the leading General Baxos who defeated Cal and tried to steal the Helm of Haelo. Thankfully the General Baxos was captured before he could leave with the helm. Status Cal is the Captain of the Outriders and thus holds 3 pins of status as an officer. Allies *Roberts *Sergeant Gaius *Majer Pippin *Lord Edward Marastine *Hector Rose *Lady Katerina *Kaelan Estelmer *Corporal Astra *Lady Katerina de Luca *Lord Bassanio Roccio Enemies *Demons- He is working hard to distinguish demons from the half demon returned but still finds it hard to trust them. *The Demon Raska- Raska manipulated Cal and made a fool of him, playing him like a puppet. Cal has sworn to make sure she never makes it back to this plane again. Obituaries * Rumors *Rumor has it Cal is an amazing artist, but his talents were lost to war. *Rumor has it, Cal gives the warmest of hugs and is the best uncle EVAR *Rumor has it Cal is the perfect escort around town to make sure nobody dies horribly *Rumor has it Cal gives the best hugs *Cal can't decide what he loves more: his wife, Castle Thorn or rum *Rumor has it, Cal really enjoys games with the fae *Rumor has it, Cal was seen paying peasants to leave the city. *As his most faithful disciple, Cal may be the one to inherit Haelo's mission of righteously protecting the weak. *Rumor has it, rubbing Cal's armor grants good luck. Quotes *When asked if he could read... "The only thing I've ever needed to read are tracks." *"Perhaps there is no honor left in the world because the god who inspires it is no longer worshipped" Character Inspirations *Kaladin Stormblessed-Stormlight Archive Soundtrack *The Lighthouse Tale- Nickel Creek *Vida la Vida- Coldplay